It is desirable to produce confectionery formed of different components, so as to increase sensory pleasure. A number of confectionery products exist, which have a flavoured liquid or syrup centre which is released upon chewing. For example, WO2007056685 discloses an apparatus and method for the continuous production of centre-filled confectionery products in the format of a continuous extrudate having a plurality of centre-filled confectionery ropes. Whilst a product formed from such an apparatus does increase sensory pleasure, the period of pleasure is often short lived as the centre is released quickly and/or degraded. Some embodiments of the present invention can provide a confectionery product which can release a fluid centre over an extended period of time.
There is also a demand for providing confectionery having a reduced fat or sugar content. Some embodiments of the present invention can provide a confectionery product which can be produced having a lowered fat or sugar content, whilst still maintaining an excellent sensory pleasure.
It is an aim of an embodiment or embodiments of the present invention to overcome one or more of the problems of the prior art. It is also an aim of some embodiments of the present invention to provide a confectionery having an extended fluid fill release profile and a method of manufacture thereof. It is also a further aim of some embodiments of the present invention to provide a confectionery which has a reduced fat and/or sugar profile and a method of manufacture thereof.